


Floor five

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Felix never gave Jack a shoutout and Mark never acknowledged him so he has to use his degree in hotel management to make ends meet and Mark and his friends just so happen to book into the hotel Jack works.





	Floor five

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this definitely isn't one of my 'finished in a couple days' fics, this one has been half finished ages ago and sat collecting dust in the corner of an old documents program, it's always stayed in mind and I decided to finish it and completely edit it, it was big blocks of text and really cheesy, I've tried my best to change that but if anything peeks through I'm really sorry! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think!

~

 

 

Mark and his friends stepped out of the taxi in front of the hotel they would stay in for a London convention, everyone grabbed their luggage while Felix payed and thanked the driver, Marzia waiting nearby, Mark got a good look at the hotel from the outside, the name was hotel grá nua, which Mark thought was unusual, everyone walked ahead of Mark while he examined the towering structure, “come on slowpoke!” Felix exclaimed.

 

Mark laughed despite himself, “alright, alright I’m coming!” He replied, hot pink suitcase trailing behind him as he sped up slightly to catch up to the couple. 

The reception was the standard of potted plants, desk and sofas, at the desk sat a pretty dark haired woman who’s name on further inspection was ‘Holly‘, he stood behind Felix while he spoke to Holly, booking them in and getting all their room numbers, “Thanks.” Felix said politely while turning away from Holly to Mark, holding hands with Marzia, “She said that the entire floor was booked out for the convention,“ Felix explained. 

“Cool, at least we’re not the only ones going,” Mark joked, “should we get to our rooms? I think I need to sleep of my jet lag,”

Felix laughed, “Sure.” 

 

“See you later guys,“ Mark said as he approached his room; number 13-5,

“sure see you later man.” Felix replied hugging him, and Marzia after him, Mark bid goodbye for the final time and unlocked his door, he pushed it open, revealing a large queen size bed and a window with a view of the city. Mark placed his suitcase at the foot of the bed to be unpacked later, put his phone on the side table and sprawled himself on the bed, too exhausted to get out of his jeans and t-shirt and fell asleep. 

 

Jack was doing his cleaning round when he heard his coworkers Danny and Arin talking about the convention that was going on in the city and who was going as they did their tasks, “yeah man, Ross works on the floor that’s for loads of people going to the convention, there are a few YouTubers too,” Arin explained to his friend.

Jacks eyes widened slightly and wondered why he hadn‘t seen any, he continued pushing his cleaning trolley down the hall and towards Dan and Arin, Danny or Dan was tall and his brown Afro like hair just added to his height, Arin was the same height with shoulder length brown hair with a blond streak down the left side, they must’ve known he was listening because Danny said, “did Ross tell you about the floor he’s working? apparently the whole floor is booked out for the convention, crazy huh,” Danny reiterated and before Jack got time to reply Arin said, “yeah, he also said that Marks here too.” he looked over his shoulder to Jack and winked teasingly.

they all knew Jack looked up to Mark and they liked to tease him about it like he had a crush.

not wanting to add more fuel to the fire Jack continued with his job of cleaning the rooms until Ross came up to him and stated that he had to go to Brian, Brian was the boss of the hotel, you wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of him but all of the workers in the hotel got on really well with him. 

something dawned on Jack as he was walking to Brian’s office, Ross was meant to be working on floor five, Jack wondered what must have happened, his pace to the office faltered while he was In his head but he still got to his bosses office all the same, he halted his movements and thoughts as he stood in front of Brian’s door and reached his hand up to knock, he did so and once he heard the conformation he could open the door he did and was met by Brian at his desk and it looked like he had been waiting for the brunette, which was slightly ominous sounding. 

Brian was the oldest of everyone and it showed in his short salt n’ pepper hair and slight beard, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when Brian started speaking, “I’m sure you're wondering why I called you to my office, but first I'm sure you saw Ross on your floor, and I know you're wondering why he’s there when he’s meant to be on floor five?” Brian questioned Jack nodded sitting down in the chair front of Brian not wanting to interrupt, “well he actually came here before you wanting to switch floors with you, I asked him why and he explained his reason, I’m sure he’ll tell you if he wants to, but I took his reason as enough so you're switched, I’m sure you want to ask me things and you can,” Brian explained.

Jack sat there dumbfounded through Brian’s explanation but he did have a question, “what was his reason that it was enough to exchange floors?” Jack questioned.

Brian shook his head with a slight smile on his face that looked like he was holding the best secret in the world, “if you don’t have any more questions?” Brian asked, Jack shook his head, “then you can get to your floor, you’ll have Arin and Danny helping you on that floor,” Jack felt shocked that his friends were coming with him but nodded his thanks and stood up from his chair to face the door before Brian said something that made him turn around, “good luck.”

Jack was confused but held his hand out for Brian to shake but he came round his desk and held his arms out for a hug Jack gladly accepted the hug glad his meeting with his boss didn’t mean him walking out of the door, Brian smelt nice, like spices and aftershave Jack smiled as he pulled away “see you later Brian.” Jack said, Brian smiled as he went to sit down at his desk as Jack turned to face the door and opened it in on himself he gave Brian one last smile and he closed it behind himself, as soon as he got out he felt all of his apprehension leave his body, he wanted to do something before he went to his new floor he made his way back towards his floor to say something to Arin and Danny and to ask Ross something. once he got there he saw Ross cleaning the first room of the floor so he went to see him first, “hey Ross,” Jack greeted as Ross was replacing the towels in the bathroom, Ross was a little bit taller than Jack and had mischievous blue eyes and short brown hair, before Ross said anything Jack asked, “why did you want to change floors with me?” 

Jack didn’t even need to see Ross to know that he’s got a small smile on his face while he replied with, “you’ll find out soon enough Jackaboy,” Jack knew he couldn’t get the answer out of him no matter what he said, so he bid farewell to his friend with a knowing smile on his face to go and find his other friends.

he eventually found them out in the hall, with Danny fixing one of the lights and changing the bulbs while Arin vacuumed the carpet, Jack thought it safer to tap Arin on the shoulder instead of Danny, Arin jumped slightly but when he turned his head to find out who it was he visibly relaxed and turned off the vacuum he turned around to fully face Jack and said, “don’t scare me like that dude,” 

Jack grinned and shrugged, “I didn’t want to do that to Danny seeing as he’s fixing the lights, didn't want him to drop one on me,” 

Danny laughed, “ yeah can’t argue with that logic, I probably would have!” 

They laughed quietly but Jack still had to ask them something, “is it true that you're both coming with me to floor five?” 

They both nodded, “couldn’t leave you all alone up there,” Arin jokes.

“I’m just glad I still get to see you guys, but who took your place here?” Jack questioned.

“Suzie and Barry got the same idea as us, they wanted a change and Brian doesn’t mind if we do musical floors as long as they’re three of us,” Danny replied, he was closer to Brian anyway so it wouldn’t be hard to ask anything like that, “I think I’m done with the lights, Arin, are you done cleaning the floor?” 

Arin nodded and grinned as he slung his arm around Jacks shoulder, “let’s get to our new floor, Barry and Suz will be here soon.” 

So they did and as they made their way past Ross Danny gave him a subtle knowing look while Jack was talking to Arin, Ross gave a grin back as they continued walking towards the elevator to get to their new floor, on their way they saw Barry and Suzie walking the way to their new floor and they quickly said hi to them before continuing to the elevator, once they got there they pressed the button to the left of the elevator doors and waited for a minute, Jack was buzzing with excitement at going to a new part of the hotel that he had forgotten which floor it was Arin and Danny had to withhold smiles, once the doors opened they all stepped inside, there was calming music playing in the background as they talked, “you seem excited Jack,” Danny pointed out.

Jack continued to bounce on the balls of his feet as he responded just as happily, “I’ve never been to another floor before, remember?”

his two friends looked at him incredulously, “you’ve never been to another floor before? How long have you worked here for?” Arin asked.

Jack put his index finger up to his chin as he thought, “hmm,” Jack hummed, “about a year? Yeah, I think so,”

his friends continued to watch him as Arin said, “that’s a long time to stay on one floor dude.” Jack just shrugged and smiled as the elevator doors pinged and opened Jack let his friends out first and stepped out of the elevator.

Jack went to the floors store cupboard to get his new cleaning stuff, he started opening a door until he realised the room was bigger than he was used to, “Danny can you help me with this room please?” Jack asked, Danny nodded and grabbed some grey towels from Jacks cleaning trolley, helping his friend while Arin cleaned up the hall, Danny started cleaning the sink, Jack snuck up behind him and when Danny looked up into the mirror he saw Jack behind him, he jumped and put his hand over his heart as he said, “jeez Jack, you're gonna kill me one of these days,” 

Jack giggled happily and started cleaning the bath, “you're too easy to scare Danny, you’d think you’d be used to it by now with Arin scarin’ you as well,” 

Danny laughed at that, “yeah he scares me about as much as you do.” 

they continued cleaning the room and when they were done Jack said, “thanks for your help Danny but if they’re all like that your gonna be my cleanin’ buddy permanently,” 

Danny laughed, “that’s fine with me Jack, as long as you're okay with it Arin?” Dan and Arin usually did everything together and Danny didn’t know whether it would be okay to help Jack more than him.

“yeah, sure, that’s fine,” Arin confirmed and you could see the little light bulb that went off in his head when he said, “we can all switch from job to job so we don’t get bored with the one we were doing, like, I can do the rooms with Danny while Jack does the hall or I can do the rooms with Jack or something like that?” 

Jack and Danny both nodded their heads, “yeah that’s a great idea buddy,” Jack agreed, “so do you guys want to take room fourteen-five and I’ll clean out here while you're doing that and when you're done I’ll take room five-thirteen with Arin?” They both nodded and got to work, knowing who was in the room over.

 

Mark started stirring in his sleep until he woke up and checked the time on his phone, the time was three fifteen pm, he had slept fifteen hours at least, he had time to sleep of his jet lag before the convention in a couple of days time he put his phone back and rolled over in bed until heard voices in the hall, though muffled he could still hear the voices of Danny and Arin and one other that he hadn’t heard before and in his sleepy condition couldn’t begin to tell the accent, although he recognised it, he was about to go back to sleep but thought against it and got up to organise his suitcase contents into the chest of draws that are in his room while holding back some tracksuit trousers and a blue American eagle shirt for wearing and his toothbrush, while he was brushing his teeth he heard Danny and Arin talking over the vacuum, Mark took the toothbrush out of his mouth and set it down next to the sink as he quickly spat toothpaste out of his mouth and put his ear against the wall and listened carefully, “seems like Jack forgot who was on this floor then?” Mark was guessing Arin said, jokingly.

“completely dude, too excited about coming to a new floor,” what must have been Danny replied, Mark was about to leave them to their talk when Danny continued, “I can’t believe he forgot Mark was on this floor though, I mean we was only talking about his crush on him this morning.” Mark recoiled from the wall, he was clearly not meant to hear that but he wondered who this Jack guy was who apparently has a crush on him.

 

Danny and Arin had finished the room and Arin was moving onto room thirteen with Jack like they agreed, Arin and Danny did a subtle grin while Jack moved his cleaning trolley next to the door “so next room then Arin?” 

Arin turned around and gave Jack a smile “why do you guys keep lookin’ at me like that? have you booby trapped the room or somethin’?” Jack questioned, he wasn't silly, he could tell they had been teasing him about his ‘crush’ more than normal.

Arin shook his head with the grin still on his face, “you’ll find out Jack,” Arin said cryptically.

“that still doesn’t comfort me Arin.” Jack said as he turned around to knock on the door with a couple raps on the door with his knuckles he heard a muffled ‘come in’ and took that as good enough he thought he recognised the voice but he dismissed it, Arin grabbed some bathroom stuff and made his way, Jack crossed the room and opened the curtains to reveal a view of the city, he found a powerpoint in the wall to vacuum unaware of the conversation in the bathroom and and continued cleaning Jack wondered why he was taking taking so long as he would need help soon, he got new bed sheets off his trolley, he thought he would ask Danny something while he was in the hall, “you guys know somethin’ don’t you, why won’t you tell me?” Danny shook his head no, “please tell me, when it’s you guys not tellin’ me somethin’ it makes me worried,” Jack pleaded.

“don’t worry too much man, like Arin said you’ll find out.” Danny reiterated.

Jack knows he wasn’t going to get anywhere with either of them so Jack brought the bed sheets into the room and set them on the end of the bed and began stripping the duvet, “Arin can you come help me change the bed please?” Jack called.

he heard the bathroom door opening and Arin came over to help him while who Jack was guessing was the temporary owner of the room padded over to the side table next to their bed to get something, Jack was looking down buttoning up the bottom of the duvet while Arin was doing the pillows that he didn’t realise who it was until it was all done and he looked up to see Mark, standing on the opposite side of the bed and Jack froze slightly, Arin must have decided to spare Jack the embarrassment of stuttering out a sentence because he said, “well the rooms are done, Buddy,” Jack stood stock still until Arin noticed Jacks awkwardness, “see you later Mark, Jack and I are going.” 

Jack snapped out of his stupor enough to leave at the statement clearly directed at him, once they got outside Arin had a look of concern on his face when he said, “you okay Jack? I knew you’d be surprised but you just froze in there,” 

Jacks eyes widened, “that’s what you two were being smug and talking about behind my back,” 

Danny had been listening through the conversation and he let out a laugh hearing Jack mortified, Jack punched them both on their arms for their stupid plan but he remembered something, “Arin what were you talking about in the bathroom?” 

Arin placed a hand on Jacks shoulder as he said, “i didn’t tell him about your crush that’s yours to tell Jack,” he joked and Jack almost wanted to punch him again.

“you're both idiots, was it me or did you know him Arin?” 

Arin and Danny both chuckled, “yeah we’ve been friends with him a while, we actually talked a few weeks before he flew out here saying he was coming to the hotel with Pewdiepie and his girlfriend for the convention,” 

Jack chuckled, “wow you guys kept that secret for a while then,” Jack said before he realised, “of course he brought Pewdiepie too,” Jack still remembered when he didn’t win the shoutout competition that would have boosted his Chanel, but in a way he was glad that he didn’t because he wouldn’t have met Danny, Arin, Ross and the rest of the guys, Jack smiled at the thought.

“you look like you're thinking about something Jack,” Danny said smiling.

Jack snapped his gaze up to Danny’s as he said, “just thinkin’ that if I didn’t get his shoutout I wouldn’t be here and have met you guys,” Jack said smiling fondly at the thought until Danny and Arin engulfed him in a massive hug, when they pulled away Jack asked, “what was that for, you know I was just statin’ the truth,” 

Danny and Arin smiled at him, “it’s always nice to hear it though Jack.” Danny said.

after a minute of silence Jack stated, “let’s get on with the next rooms guys, and when we’re done we can get home.” both his friends nodded, they finished the rooms quickly and said their goodbyes until they see each other tomorrow.

once Jack got into the taxi back to his apartment he thought on the events of today and once he got back to his home fell asleep with thoughts of what to say to Mark.

 

Jack walked into the hotel with a spring in his step at the thought of working on his new floor again and of talking to Mark, Jack had a plan for talking to Mark that he hoped would go into action today, but until then he had to go and meet his friends to get an idea of what they were doing today as they cleaned the rooms yesterday, as he approached his friends Danny said, “hey Jack, Brian talked to me when I came in this morning and said that I’ve got stuff to fix, I’ve told Arin what his task is and Jack, Ross said he needs help running errands so you could do that?” 

Jack nodded, “thanks, I’ll see you guys later then.” Jack said as he turned around to find Ross, he saw him leaning up against the wall next to the door, as he approached him Jack asked, “so what first buddy?” 

Ross pushed himself away from the wall as he said, “breakfast run on the sixth floor to the fifth,” Jack nodded that would mean he might get a chance for his plan too, they started walking to the kitchen to get the guests food orders, they both took a trolley stacked with breakfast items each and made their way to the elevator to deliver the food to floor six first then come back to get more from the kitchen.

Jack pressed the button to hail the elevator and while they were waiting had to say something to Ross, “you knew that Mark would be on my new floor too didn’t you Ross,” 

Ross smirked, “of course I did Jack, and if playing matchmaker works then I have the right to tease you more for the rest of your life,” Ross laughed quietly to himself but put on a small genuine smile as he continued, “But seriously, when Danny told me that he would be on my floor I had to change with you, I hope it works in your favour.” Jack smiled at his friends genuine admission as the elevator doors pinged open and they let the people inside get out and they stepped in. 

They completed the sixth floor in record time and went back to the kitchen to get more food, once they got to the fifth floor Jack decided to put his plan into action, “Ross can we take room thirteen last and together so that if I get anxious ou can help?” Jack asked.

Ross nodded and they got to work until the only room left was Marks, Jack gulped as he rapped his knuckles against the door, Ross was standing to the side for backup if Jack needed him Mark opened up the door with his black hair tousled and wearing the same tracksuit trousers as when Jack saw him yesterday and a red t-shirt Jack felt part of his thought up confidence leave him but powered through nonetheless and said, “here you go, sir,” it felt weird to be calling Mark sir since he knew his name but he did it anyway.

“thanks..” Mark hinted for his name.

Jack shut up his brains anxieties for finally speaking to the guy he looked up to enough to answer, “Jack,” 

Mark nodded, “thanks Jack,” Jack turned towards his food trolley to get Marks breakfast thinking about how strange it was to have his name in Marks mouth, Jack handed Mark his tray of food and as Mark was closing his door said, “see you later Jack, names Mark by the way.”

Jack nodded to him as he closed his door, Jack let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he got his now empty trolley and walked round the corner to Ross who listened the whole time Ross opened his mouth to say something but Jack put his index finger up to his lips and Ross promptly shut his mouth, “wait till we get to the lift, then you can freak out.” Jack whispered, Ross nodded and they quickly walked to the lift pressed the button and once the doors opened Jack was bracing himself for his friends teasing excitement.

 

Mark was eating his cereal thinking of his encounter with Jack, “I’m sure I’ve heard his name before.” Mark whispered to himself with a mouthful of cereal, he was turning his brain inside out to find where he’d heard Jacks name before, it’d probably come to him the next time he meets him, for now he’s going to see some of the things in the city.

 

“What now buddy?” Jack asked as they got back to the front hall.

before Ross could reply a voice behind them said, “well if you're looking for a job, Brian said his office could be cleaned and one of you could do that, it needs to be cleaned here too.” Jack spun around and found that it was Holly.

“I’ll take down here Jack, I’ve got a feeling that Brian would want to talk to you,” Ross said, that smile back on his face.

“‘Kay see you later Ross.” Jack said constantly suspicious at his friends weirdness as he made his way to Brian’s office.

Once he got to the floor he got out the things he would need out of the cleaning closet and made his way over to Brian’s door, knocked and once he heard that he could come in, he pushed the door open and found Brian at his desk, turned to the side doing work at his computer and when Jack entered Brian perked up and looked in his direction, “hey Jack, how’s everything on five?” 

Jack knew what Brian was talking about, “everything’s fine, I’ve talked to him a couple times actually.” Jack said knowing what Brian was really referring to as he started cleaning Brian’s desk.

 

Mark was getting ready for the convention and thinking more on where he knew Jack from, he’d have to ask Felix when he met up with him again, but first, a shower.

After his well needed shower Mark heard a knock at the door while he was getting a shirt on, “wait a minute!” he shouted out not wanting to turn up to the door wrangling his half put on shirt in front of whoever it was at the door, when he got it on he answered the door and there stood Felix and Marzia, “sorry, I just got out of the shower,” Mark excused.

Felix smiled, “it's fine, you ready to go?” Mark put his index finger up in a ‘hold on’ gesture and left the door open while he ducked in and grabbed his phone, wallet and jacket and slipped the first two into his jean pockets and grabbed his room keys off the top of the drawers and came out, closed the door behind him and slipped the keys in the lock and twisted.

Mark turned back to his friends and smiled, “ready now,” he said as they walked towards the elevator, when they got to it Felix pressed the button and waited semi awkwardly while it came, it arrived and they stepped in.

“While I get the chance to ask you do you recognise a guy that works here? He’s got brown hair, blue eyes and an Irish accent,” Mark inquired hoping that he could finally realise where he’d seen the guy from. 

Felix seemed to think on it for a second and still as the elevator doors slid open and then seemed to finally dawn on him, “oh yeah, you remember when I did that shout out thing a few years ago? He was one of the entries, Jack something, weird, I thought I knew him from somewhere.” it was annoying that the blond couldn’t remember his full YouTube name, he’d like to look at some of his stuff but he could always ask him himself later.

 

Mark was exhausted by the time he got back to the hotel, a day of walking around a hectic convention centre and meeting and signing things for fans that he had almost forgot to talk to Jack, he caught him when it looked like he was done for the day, jacket pulled round him, backpack slung over his shoulder and a beanie on his head and he almost felt bad about stopping him, the other looking like they wanted to get home but Mark felt like he had to talk to the other man.

“Hey! Jack, could I talk to you?” Mark called as he caught up to the brunette, Jack looked bewildered that Mark was trying to catch up to him but his professionalism seemed to come back to him.

“Yeah, yes, you can, what’s wrong?” Jack asked seemingly ready to get whatever he thought Mark wanted.

“No, nothing’s wrong, this may sound weird, but did you used to do YouTube?” Mark questioned.

Jack nodded, “yes, I still do, why?” He inquired wondering why Markiplier would be asking him that.

Mark wondered how he had the energy to do both, “I thought I recognised you, I asked Felix and he remembered that you entered his shout out competition, he said you were Jack something?” Mark explained.

“Jacksepticeye, and yeah I did enter, I’m surprised you both remember,” Jack almost felt giddy that they both recognised him, especially Mark.

“I’ll have to check out your stuff, anyway, I’ll see you later.” Mark stated as he started to step away and Jack felt like a teenage girl thinking that Mark would watch his videos, he took a few steps on his way back home and before he had left the building he looked over his shoulder, smile pulling at his lips.

 

Mark was true to his word and pulled up Jacks channel before he went to bed, staying up for a while, watching Jack play whatever game he felt like, his energy shining through in the form of big smiles and loud words and he knew he wanted to get to know this man more.

 

Mark didn’t know whether Jack would want to or not but he had a guest pass to the convention and he wanted Jack to come with him, his content was great and while he had the chance he wants Jack to be able to experience a con, he didn’t know whether the other would be able to get off shift but he wanted to ask anyway.

Jack was just getting his cleaning supplies out of the employee room when he noticed Mark making a b line for where he was standing, before he could ask what the other needed Mark burst out with, “would you like to come to the convention with me today?” 

Jack blinked bewildered, before he replied with a confused, “erm, why would you want me to come?” 

Maybe Mark hadn’t thought this through enough, always the type to act first, “I told you I was gonna have a look at your channel, and I did, so I’d like for you to come with me, if, if that’s okay?” Mark had started that confidant and got more apprehensive as he went on.

“I’d love that but how would I get in?” Jack questioned and Mark flashed to guest pass he had in his pocket with slight bravado, “okay, but I don’t even know whether I could get off shift.” Jack finished and readied himself to get back to cleaning.

Danny had strolled towards the employee room and glanced towards them before saying, “Brian said it was okay, you can go.” he shot them a kind smile before disappearing into the room he was heading to.

Jack didn’t doubt that as being true seeing as Danny was the closest to his boss out of anyone and he made sure to remember to give him a massive hug later.

The centre was packed and Jack almost didn’t know what to do first and Mark was nice enough to stick close to him as he checked out all different stalls, he watched as Mark was recognised countless times and tried to stay out of the way while Mark interacted with them but Mark included him into the fan exchange no matter how many times he kindly refused, the American introducing him as his friend and another YouTuber and people asked whether they would be doing videos together and Mark teased him as he flushed and smiled wide from his praises.

Jack felt like a ball of happiness after they walked out of the hall, it was so late that the sun was going down and Jacks feet were aching but he didn’t care, “fun isn’t it?” Mark smiled and listened to Jack as he gushed about how nice everyone was to him, time got away from Jack so much that by the time he had finished they were coming upon the hotel and they walked in comfortable silence back to Marks room.

As they were standing outside the door Jack decided he wanted to say how he felt, “I, this may not sound very professional but, I really like you.” he confessed, Jack didn’t know why he was trying to ruin the day like this but he felt like he needed to say it.

“The day we just had wouldn’t count as professional, but I’m really glad you told me that.” Mark replied quietly, Jack honestly hadn’t expected Mark to be pleased with the confession but that didn’t mean he wasn’t happy about it, so happy in fact that he looked up slightly and kissed him.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Finishing this has been a long time coming.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
